Retardant the Series
by Dahlias
Summary: Jacob runs, running leads him to an interesting character by the name of Harry Potter. Their meeting was a chance encounter, their futures are anything but chances. Harry holds a seret, his secret had forced him to run but now that he had been caught...


**Retardant**

**Summary:**_ Jacob runs, running leads him to an interesting character by the name of Harry Potter. Their meeting was a chance encounter, their futures are anything but chances. Harry holds a seret, his secret had forced him to run but now that he had been 'caught' how much more interesting shall life be?_

**Rating:** PG13-R

**Warning:** No Beta & Lack of Lemon...

* * *

**Retardant **

_Dahlias_

.

Harry apparated, he was so tired, so very tired. The day had been long but his mind was kept busy with orders and rushing about, not that he minded. He would like nothing more than to go into his tent and fall asleep but he had much to do and s little hours. With a lazy flick of his wrist the fresh sticks of wood surrounded by stone lit and cheerfully burn, a soft glow lighting the clearing. It had been eight months and he had grown used of the crowding of trees, their looming height, and general feel of the forest. There was a nip in the air but snow had yet to fall for which he was grateful. Rubbing at his eyes he quietly summoned his bag from inside the tent and within a moment it smacked him and fell to the floor with a thump – he must be out of it if he didn't feel it zooming towards him.

On one hand it was good he was so tired, he would be able to sleep without worries but he couldn't become lax without training. He may be powerful in his own right but power meant nothing if you couldn't control it. Taking off his shirt he shivered lightly as the cool wind seem to wrap around him, it comforted him yes but it was still cold. Crouching beside the bag he fumbled inside until he came out with a velvet sack. There was the **CLINK** and **CLANK** of oversized marbles, a familiar sound that reminded him of just what he had lost in order to gain what he needed.

The marbles were smooth and heavy. There was five altogether which overlapped in his hand as he held it against his front, keeping them from touching the hard ground beneath his sneakers. Each were a honey colored, each carved with special and personal symbols. With a tired smile he tossed them into the fire… where they quickly glowed a deep red and hovered within the flames.

He moved closer to the fire, the flames themselves growing larger that they should have, the heat came off in waves, the once soft glow was like a beacon and illuminated the area but Harry didn't pay attention to the fact that if anyone had been around they would be drawn to his camp like a moth to a flame. He stood right before it, the tips of his sneakers barred from moving closer as they pressed against the stones, the fire licked at his outstretched hands, tendrils of the fire reached out and like a lovers caress wrapped around his hand and pulled it ever closer until his whole hand was consumed and his arm partially.

The tiredness he had felt not moments ago was a thing of the past, he felt nothing but pure energy, it was as if the flames themselves had banished all that ailed him, giving him its very essence so he could do as he needed to do. Tendrils of the fire reached out and wrapped around him like a vine that snaked around his jeans leaving behind a scorched trail. He felt himself urged to step into the fire, to take that one step but he knew that if he took that plunge he would be consumed within the flames and that was unthinkable. So he fought that want and concentrated on his gift.

He used the marbles as a crutch, as a way to concentrate. He asked the fire to cooperate… and it did. He asked it to help him… and it did. He asked it many things; never demanding because what he was allowed to do was a gift to be cherished not taken for granted. His eyes focused solely within the fire, he watched as tunnels and obstacles were placed and he guided the red hot marbles through and over while the other marbles acted out and attempted to distract him.

Intent, consumed within his own world he didn't notice the air stir around him in warning. It wasn't that he ignored the wind, he was simply unaware, too blinded with the need to be in control. Within the woods a predator stalked, it's hunkering form blending well within the night, it's eyes glowed, reflecting the light from the fire; its eyes held a spark of intelligence, a wonder, the beast was careful. It had hunted within these woods for the last several weeks, it had been watching for just as long. Hidden deep within nature it was more in-tuned with mother earth than most, in this part of the forest it was always quiet, the moon was high and the stars shone just as bright but the silence of the night was uneasy. Something was going to happen, something unexpected. The beast was on the prowl as it stalked around the perimeter that left him feeling a weight on its body, as if something was pressing down on its frame and at any moment would crush it.

There was pop, another, and another, and another until a dozen robed persons appeared. The creature hunkered down, ears perked, sharp teeth bared and tail erect, and the beast was willing and ready to attack. What these new arrivals didn't know, that they had no inkling of; was that they were encroaching on marked territory and person. Sticks were pulled out, the tips glowed a multitude of colors but before words could escape them a powerful gust of wind knocked them backwards again and again. Their robes wrapped around their legs tripping them until each and every one of them were on the ground.

The wind blew harshly, the fire that had been calm and loving flared angrily, surprising Harry as he was forced back and his eyes snapped shut as the burn touched him. His bare skin was red to look at and his inky hair was matted and flopped in defeat. The jeans he wore were intact but charred, he noticed the wind as it wrapped around him once again, trying to cool at his burning flesh that began to prickle and he knew that patches of him were blistering. The marbles that had been dancing fell with loud thumps as the fire died down to its original state. Surprise… he was surprised. The wind pushed at him again, forcing him to become aware of the world around him and it was then that he noticed his well placed wards had been shattered…

A spell flew where his head had been as he ducked and took his bag with him. He dodged more colored lights as he hid behind a tree. How did they find him? He had been so careful! Willing himself to not panic he grasped at his Gryffindor sword, dropping the bag, the fall revealed the full length of such a priceless heirloom. He wished for the millionth time for a wand but he couldn't have one, they would surely track his magic but did it really matter? Of course it did. Peering around the tree he assessed and quickly ducked just as a ball of orange scorched where his face had been.

He was well outnumbered but thankfully he was found by the Others… if he had been found by Them, he would be screwed. The Others were dressed in black robes wit masks of ice covering their face. It wasn't real ice but the effect gave them an eerie sort of look, it is said that when you see your reflection in their masks your soul was theirs for the taking… of course it wasn't true, Harry knew that for a fact which pissed them off more than anything. With a silent prayer Harry was grateful that the fire gave him the strength to fight and with fingers cross conquer.

He closed his eyes for the briefest of moments and pushed himself to that place in him that would allow him to act like a true heartless killer… the same place he went to, to feel numb. Eyes opened his once vibrant green eyes were now a darker shade of green, almost black. Without thought he pushed himself away from the trees and a battle plan was formed. He hid, dodged, and with his sword sliced through colored lights, he knew that with each spell and curse they were meant to keep him down with limbs or not, but not to kill. He was worth more alive.

No longer hidden he called forth his gifs and the true battle began, the wands of the others were pulled away and tossed into the fire, summoned or otherwise. From beneath the robes were swords, not as elaborate as his own but useful none the less. Metal slid along metal, there were kicks and punches, he tried to call forth the crackling fire at the tips of his fingers but something was always there to distract him. The best he could do was glide with the wind that was always present and more than willing to assist. Just as his sword slid cleanly into what he assumed was his last enemy he stared into his reflection, he saw the specks of blood staining his pale face, the way his hair fell into his face… he also saw the formidable form of another enemy.

It happened so fast yet it felt like time had slowed, the sword pulled out of the dead cloaked person, man or woman he cared naught, and he swung his arm around but before wither could blink… a large beast came from nowhere and pounced on the cloaked person. It was enough of a shock to force his real self out of that part of his mind that kept him from delving too much on who he truly was. The wind died down and all was calm as if a battle had not been fought, he watched with wide eyes as the beast tore at cloaked stranger with a ferociousness that reminded him of a dead parent.

With a last wail… the robe fell away to ash and all that was left was a beast whose face was covered in blood but even that fell away to ashes. Dark eyes stared into his own and he felt his magic jump and something in him urged him to move closer but Harry was frozen with fear. Magic or not, he had **never** seen a werewolf so large! To add to his shock he watched as the werewolf change from that of an animal to a human… a very naked, very tall, very large, and honest to god gorgeous specimen of maleness!

He couldn't help himself, really he couldn't, his eyes dragged along the body that was before him and his cheeks flushed as he caught himself staring at the impressive package the stranger was gifted. Eyes swiftly moving away to the far side he missed the smirk that played on the strangers face, "Uh… thank you." What was he supposed to say?

The stranger stood there, amused. "Are you alright?"

Harry cleared his throat, "Yes." With much effort he forced himself to stare into the face of the stranger, he would not glance any further down less he humiliate himself more than he had. "Not that I don't appreciate your help but who are you?" he didn't feel any sort of magic from the man, not even a hint.

The stranger held out his hand and laughed as the person before him looked down and blushed again but clumsily shook his hand while looking away. "My name's Jacob, Jacob Black."

OoOoO

Jacob stared into the fire… a fire that was inside a tent and not on the outside. In fact, not only was there a fireplace, there was a shower, a full kitchen, couches, a bookshelf, and even a radio that was playing softly in the background. The shower was large enough for his tall frame which surprised him, in fact the last hour shocked the hell out of him, a great distraction from the harsh realities he left behind back in Fork's, Washington. Here he was sitting on a couch inside a tent that looked like a small apartment but he knew that the tent looked no bigger than one he had seen in a store. "Here you go." Looking away from the fire he peered up at Harry who held a bundle in his hands. "These should do for now, my spells for clothes are a little shaky but if they're loose I can fix it." Snapping his mouth closed Harry forced himself to stop talking and just end the conversation with, "I'll go make us something to eat, you must be starving." There, he had given clothes and made a point to turn away so the man beneath the blanket could dress without eyes ogling him.

Jacob watched as Harry made his way to the kitchen and bustled about, there was a scent in the air that was driving him mad. "Thank you, I don't want to impose." Standing from the sofa he dressed himself without hurry.

"Oh you're not, it's the least I could do; you did save my life back there." Which was a tiny lie, but who really cared? Staring into the fried he wondered just what he could make… it needed to be a big meal, werewolves tended to eat a lot of food. "So, is your pack around here? I hope I'm not stepping over toes."

Jacob felt a flash of pain, _Bella…_ "No, no pack."

Harry paused; a package of pork chops in hand, "You're a lone wolf?" should he look up? Glancing up he was relieved that the werewolf was dressed.

"No." he smiled slightly, "These feel fine, thanks again." His breadth caught in his chest as a smile toyed on lips he found himself staring at.

Harry went to the sink and opened the pre-packaged meat for a quick wash, "Why don't you help peel some potatoes?"

Jacob nodded, "Sure."

For a few minutes they worked in silence, Harry directing the man as to where everything was, it wasn't an awkward silence which Harry was grateful for, his mind was running in circles. Something in him was urging him on but that couldn't be right. When the meat was in the frying pan, the potatoes boiling and salad prepared the two stared at one another, "Is it me or do you feel…" Harry started.

"Yes!" Jacob finished, wishing for a chair so he could collapse into it.

Harry nodded his head and decided that he didn't have time for games. "This is going to sound really strange but I'm a Wizard." Jacob stared, "I belong to a secret part of this world where magic is the norm and those without you are called Muggle's. Funny thing is, there's more muggle's than there ever could be of my kind which really should tell them something but…"Harry shook his head.

"And I thought being a werewolf was odd, so all this," he looked around the tent, "Is magic."

Harry nodded, "Big time. The Wizarding world has some pretty cool stuff but most of them are a bunch of grade A idiots. Look, I learned a while ago not to… ignore these feelings and I'm feeling very," what was the word? "Lustful towards you."

Jacob frowned, "So am I, this is strange."

"Why? Because I'm a guy?"

"What? No!" shaking his head, "I could care less for that. Maybe it's my turn, I'm running away actually."

Harry blinked, he stared at the tall and strong looking man, "You? You're running away?" he couldn't believe it. "From what, an elephant?"

Jacob smirked, "A girl." He admitted.

"Oh… well, that sucks," Harry turned his attention to the meat which he quickly turned over, "I had a girl issue once, then her brother kissed me and she was no longer an issue; Being gay helps with that you know."

Smiling, "So you're saying I should kiss a brother she doesn't have and I'll forget?"

Pausing Harry peered over his shoulder, "You'll never forget but it's a good distraction." Returning to the stove he checked the potatoes and decided they could use a few more minutes, he was about ready to turn and start another conversation when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand and knew that his personal space was no longer his.

Lips moved to his lips and said, "So I can kiss anyone and forget about her for a while. Forget how she tore out my heart after I told her I loved her? Can I ever forget that she chose me over some bastard of a vampire?"

Harry felt his heat press against him, he may not have been as tall as the giant behind him but he wasn't a puny third year but he also wasn't above six feet which this guy surely was. He was intimidated yes, but he met scarier people than this werewolf… and he was at least a bit sure he could take on the man if need be… at least he hoped, "No you can never forget but you can accept it. If she's already chosen him then there's nothing you can do about it, all you can do is accept it and move on to someone who you do deserve, someone better and who could love you the way you were willing to love her." Harry was unsure where that came from but he was hot, of course he was hot but this sort of heat was pouring off of the werewolf. Concerned he managed to turn around and look up, the face was strong and like a stone but his cheeks were their usual dark russet color. Reaching upwards he rested his hand on the too warm cheek and frowned, "You have a fever."

Jacob felt his heart beat furiously fin his chest, almost as if it were ready to burst from its cage… he hadn't felt this way… not even with Bella. He was so close he could smell the wizard and the smell alone wanted to make him do some very pleasurable things and then the wizard **touched** him. His whole world narrowed and he stared into concerned eyes he couldn't get enough of. He had seen the color green many times but this shade of green was mesmerizing. He wanted to say that his body temperature was naturally elevated but the words wouldn't come and he finally gave in to an urge he had felt since meeting his… his mate.

Harry was caught by surprise, lips assaulted his own and he did the only right thing – he kissed back. The pork chops sizzling in the pan along with the boiling potatoes were forgotten, his whole world was centered on lips he found were soft and very good. A tongue swept across his own lips and without question he allowed the kiss to deepen. It was a burst of flavors and a scorch of heat that pooled at his navel. Pulling away was tortures but he did so, "Wait." From behind he fumbled with the knob of the stove shutting it off along with the potatoes. He ignored the frown on the man's face when he moved away but he was getting a crick in his neck so he jumped atop the counter so he sat at least at some closer level, grabbing the werewolf by the shirtfront he pulled him closer and this time there was no surprise.

Jacob lost himself in the taste that was Harry Potter, a wizard whom he knew barely anything of but that didn't matter in the least. What mattered was that his mind was no longer occupied by his anger and the pain of rejection, slowly but surely he was shelving the feelings he felt for Bella who dismissed him even after all that they had shared. Pulling the wizard closer so that he was nestled in the V of the young man's legs his hands moved on their own, mapping the length and strength of thighs, moving upwards so his fingertips slipped between cotton and touched bare skin that left his skin tingling. On a whim his blunt nails scraped gently along warm skin and the slight body pressed against him jumped and moaned. He smiled into the kiss and his lips moved along the jaw and down to the exposed neck where he sucked right where a pulse was beating furiously. He may not have the senses of a vampire but he was in tuned enough to hear the erratic rhythm of a heartbeat not of his own and smell the spies that was the wizard and he found one of the spots that smelt and tasted stronger.

His tongue licked and teeth nipped, Harry felt himself lost in the sensation as his tender pale skin was left bruised and he felt the heat coming off of the man begin to burn pleasantly. He moved his own hands, fingers carding through chin length dark hair that was much more tamable than his own. "Jacob." He gasped out as something in him that he hadn't notice before surged forward, it was a foreign something that tasted like the werewolf. "Stop!" forcing himself back he stared at the man, both were breathing hard and the want was clearly there but Harry didn't appreciate that something was placed on him; the werewolf didn't have an ounce of magic so what could it have been? "What did you do?"

Brows furrowing he didn't quite understand, "I kissed you."

Harry shook his head and with a light push he was off the counter and on the opposite side of the kitchen, which really wasn't that far away. His arms crossed and he glared, "You did something, I feel something in me that was clearly made by you, something that ties me to you."

With each word Jacob's eyes widened in surprise, all that would come out was, "Shit."

OoOoO

He had never slept beside someone before. Harry turned over, clutching at his pillow, and stared at the sleeping face of Jacob, a werewolf, a muggle werewolf, a muggle werewolf that imprinted him. Even after the explanation he was still confused how he should have felt about the whole thing. It helped that even Jacob was surprised by it; the man was so sure he wouldn't ever do such a thing. Harry didn't worry about how late he fell asleep, by morning he would need to pack his stuff and leave, there was no more work at that Dinner right off the highway just a few mile east, he just didn't care about calling and informing them, it wasn't as if he gave his real name let alone showed up looking as he did. He didn't make a big deal out of the situation because honestly he wasn't the one to make much waves but Harry found himself petrified.

Jacob may have been a good enough bloke and he did kind of save his life, he just didn't have the time nor the right to start off a relationship, not until he was no longer hunted like some wild animal. Gritting his teeth he buried his face into his pillow, he needed to not think about it, he was would keep his thoughts firmly on the oversized man snoring softly beside him. Even if he wanted to say no, he wouldn't be able to, his magic had acted on its own and decided that Jacob would be perfect for him as well – a man he had met for a matter of hours. Sometimes he just didn't understand magic… especially his own.

In the end Harry concluded that he had no other option but to get involved with the werewolf. He couldn't just tell the man to run in the opposite direction, not after hearing more of the story surrounding some woman by the name of Bella. While he knew that there was two sides to every story he couldn't find it in him to like the girl… who would let go of such a man? Moving closer he soaked in the heat coming off the werewolf, while the tent was usually at a warm temperature he was the type of person who felt cold. Closing his eyes he managed to fall asleep and his dreams were odd…

_Red eyes stared, 'You can't run Potter…' _

.

Dumbledore sighed and sat, "Harry… I'm sorry but I can't allow you to continue you as you have. You have a gift and as such that gift comes with responsibilities.

.

The sword glinted in the air as it sliced through skin and bone until all that was left was a blood stained reflection… but it didn't end there… screams… pleading… begging… blood… blood… gore… the swish of uncaring slaughtered all that was in the way… monster… they had wanted a monster… they made him a monster… so he gave it to them… familiar faces… strange faces… magic… fire… wind… water… earth… all quiet…the pain… so much pain…

**SCREAM!**

His body jerked awake, the dagger he had hidden beneath a pillow firmly clutched in a fist, his darkened eyes stared unseeing ahead until his breadth returned to him and the warmth of a stranger enveloped him, "What's that." The words were curious and Harry had to blink, what was what?

"Master Harry Sir?"

"Dobby? Oh Dobby!" Horrified, Harry tossed the dagger aside, "I'm so sorry."

The house elf merely smiled, his neatly pressed miniature robes flashing in lurid colors, two mismatched socks twinkled. "Is alright Master Harry Sir, Dobby comes to see if you needs anything." His wide eyes shift over to the strange man beside his master. "Clothing perhaps?"

Harry took a moment to glance at Jacob… the man had removed his shirt and sat there in all his glory… "Um, yes, yes, that would be most helpful." The house elf nodded, "How's everyone my friend?"

"Everyone is very sad Master Harry Sir, Bad Headmaster is still self, he wants Dobby to tell him where you is but Dobby got away."

Harry's face clouded, his eyes bleeding, the green gradually churning a stormy dark, "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Dobby hurt him just as you had said Dobby could."

"Good!" Harry hands clenched into fists and he willed himself to calm, his vibrant eyes returning and a smile toying on his lips, "Any letters?"

Dobby shook his head sadly, his ears sagging, "No Master Harry Sir, it is not safe, Bad Headmaster is watching. The Little One misses you so, he cries for you, but I dry his tears and tell him all will be well."

"Yes Dobby, all will be well, I just need a bit more time then I'll come for him."

"Not for Dobby?"

"Always for you Dobby, You are one of my dearest friends; once I have a permanent place we'll play Flobbergorn again."

Dobby bounced happily from where he stood, "Dobby can not wait, Dobby will get clothes." And with that the small house elf disappeared.

Silence stretched the seconds, "What was that?" Jacob repeated.

OoOoO

It was one thing to sleep in a tent that resembled a small apartment… but it was another thing to watch as it collapsed into something pocket sized. Magic was so cool! "What happens now?"

Harry smiled up at him, he wasn't ever going to get tired of that smile, each time the wizard did so the sadness in his eyes lifted, "**We're** leaving. Now that I found you I can't very well let you go."

Jacob cocked a brow, "Not that I don't appreciate your willingness in this whole thing but there's more to it."

Harry banished the make shift pit and summoned his marbles that settled themselves in their velvet pouch which returned in the bag he had slung over his shoulder, "Of course there is but first we're going to get some breakfast."

"I don't have any money; I usually just hunt for my food."

Harry laughed, "Trust me when I say that money is no object," walking away from the camp he said a silent farewell, he had been staying there for a little under a month, "Even with people after my head the Goblins couldn't care less, put a little gold in their pockets and their mouths are hushed."

Utterly confused… he debated whether or not he wanted to know, "Goblins?"

Harry used the time to explain his world a bit to a very avid listener, he explained without holding back and if a question was asked he gave a complete answer. By the time they reached a stretch of road both men were hungry. "Which way do we walk?"

"We don't." peering in both directions, not a car on the black pavement he crouched down and touched the road, "We're apparating… a few miles from here."

Jacob frowned, "If you could apparate then why did we walk?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder, "I was bored. Besides, it's easier for me to see where I'm going if I touch something that's been used. Roads are easy to get something from, they're older than me."

Jacob simply nodded and pretended he understood, "I can go for bacon."

OoOoO

Time passed and both Harry and Jacob found more common ground, both made the effort to be open and enjoy one another's company. Jacob spent his time going over his life and what was expected of him and just how he being a shape shifting werewolf worked – on the other hand he was fascinated to learn just how complex his boyfriend was. The mere thought that he, Jacob Black, had a boyfriend was humorous. They moved from place to place, never staying in one place for long, on occasion they would stay away from the rural parts of Canada and stay for a few days in hotels and go out on dates… the oddest date had to be a vineyard where they rode horses and were invited to stay by the owners.

But like all things, it must come to an end. He was devoted to his mate, there was no doubt about that. Yet he still thought of Bella and with relief he wasn't consumed by pain or grief. More like… indifference. She was more friend than lover and he wanted to support her so it was that one day he went up to Harry and asked him to be his date for a wedding. "Will you?"

Harry paused, the meat on his fork fell with a flop back on the plate, "You want me to accompany you to a wedding of your ex infatuation?"

"Yes."

With a nod he speared at his food, "You're barmey." Of course it was said with affection, "Send a post asking if I can tag along. It would be rude if I just appeared out of nowhere." "

What happened to your sense of adventure?"

"It's one thing for me to blow you at a theater and quite another to arrive unannounced. It's just plain rude and if Aunt Molly heard of such a thing she would box my ears."

OoOoO

Rage… anger… power… it was all there in one neat little package. The journey back to Fork's, Washington had been uneventful… that is until they reached just a short distance from their destination. From nowhere a gang of cloaked figures with ice masks apparated, their wands were raised and the tips glowed an array of colors… but like so many countless times wind appeared in all its glory and knocked them over, their wands lost as they were swept away. Harry urged Jacob to run, to hide, get away, but the werewolf glared and shifted to his werewolf form and snarled.

The Gryffindor sword was in his hand and his eyes bled, he couldn't allow anything happen to his lover, he had grown overly fond of the man. He watched with a detachment as the Other's stood and swords of their own appeared in their hands. As he charged forth, the need to remove all that threatened him and his mate, he couldn't help but once again wonder how the Magical world coped. While they considered themselves better than Muggle's they were so far behind in the times that it was scary, muggle's had quit using swords as a form of battle for ages yet here he was toying. His attention was split, while he fought to the death he kept an eye on his wayward lover who took some delight in ripping apart faceless enemies that breathed nary a word.

It was like a sudden dousing of ice water, Harry was stuck with three enemies swinging and jabbing at him, there was a piercing howl in the air and with a strength unknown to him he swung his sword and cut through the metal of the swords and with a second swipe straight through the middle of the now dead. His feet swiveled and he came face to face with what he feared the most. Blood dripped from a sword as Jacob's werewolf form stumbled and fell.

Tunnel Vision.

His world narrowed in on the fact that his mate, his lover of just a few short months had been killed right before his very own eyes. Pain, such pain coursed through him, a pain that mingled with a rage that he had only experienced a short number of times in his odd years of life. That place he hid himself, away from the realities of the world cracked and fractured, his dark eyes bled a complete black with hints of a fiery red laced through. It was with gritted teeth and an animalistic cry of all that he felt; he cut through rest of those that got between him and the still form of his mate.

He snarled and growled; his mind surprisingly blank of all thoughts except his emotions which fueled his every step. His sword was true and flawless, a head quickly and effortlessly decapitated, his spine bent to his will as he leaned back away from a swipe from an enemy, everyone was an enemy, all that went before him would meet their end by his sword and his very self. His kick knocked one down and his sword impaled deep in the chest, sword and Other pinned to the unforgiving ground, while his bare hands reached out and snapped one… two… three necks with little care.

Removing his sword with an odd sound he faced the very same Other who had killed Jacob. There were no words or witty banter exchanged, their swords met and clashed. They physically battled… but in the end only one could be the winner. His eyes returned to the bloody blade, it had dried and dripped down to the hilt, that wasn't **his** blood, it was the blood of his lover and it made him reach a peak that he hadn't felt in so long… not since Remus's unfortunate death.

Heat welled up in him, the air around him rose but he didn't feel disturbed by it. It didn't matter that the very air waved about and the wet leaves beneath his feet dried so their brittleness crumbled beneath their feet. Sparks flew as their weapons met and it mattered that the sword in his hand had been forced out of his hand, it mattered little that he had to move swiftly to avoid being impaled, all that mattered was that this… **Other** had left him one less person that loved him and there were so little as it was.

He could feel it right at the surface of his skin, it bubbled and frothed, it urged him to take what he wanted… and he did. The Other's arm lifted and Harry saw his reflection, what had been contained in him burst forth like a volcano, it was sightless and held no sound. The Other before him merely screamed as a spiral of fire that started at his feet and wrapped around him like a cord engulfed him. Tendrils of fire escaped and drifted to him, pulling him ever closer, a sword that had been held fell to the ground and a hand engulfed in flames reached out and fisted his shirt front and Harry smirked as the fire danced along his skin and left ash in its wake, "Tell your Master he has crossed a line, he **will** meet his end." Shoving the large Other he watched with a detachment as the ball of fire stumbled back and fell, body bursting to ashes.

Summoning his sword Harry turned, his goal was his now human lover, he kept himself in that dark place, he couldn't handle the sightless eyes that would stare at nothing or feel the cool flesh that not hours before warmed him with every thrust. He felt something shift, his grip tightened on the hilt and he swung around… only for the sword to be caught. His black eyes took in the still and icy figure before him, no breadth left the chest, the sun that was high in the air made the exposed skin twinkle just a bit. Vampire… he felt them more than saw them, he knew he was surrounded, "Who are you?" came from behind.

"This should be fun." The wind picked up and the dried brittle leaves littering the ground cycloned around each vampire, the one who held his sword immediately released its hold before the hand could become a bloody stump – vampire or not one couldn't heal from decapitation. In one hand held a sword and the other raised so it was in his sight, in the center of his palm a small tendril of flame appeared from nothing and grew larger and larger until it was the size of one of his marbles and swirled within itself in a furry.

"Harry no!" his eyes widened a fraction, the red in his eyes fading and the once impressive marble of flames altered back to that small starter of a flame. Strong arms grabbed onto him, the heat that had consumed him flared and his face flushed, he could feel too hot of bare flesh press him tighter against muscle while warm breadth brushed against his ear, "Let them go Harry."

"Other's…"

"No Harry, you killed the Other's, these are the Cullen's, remember Harry?"

Harry fought to remember but his mind was still in that dark place, Jacob was dead, he saw his lover collapse, "Jacob."

"I'm right here baby, come on Harry, snap out of it. Let them go."

The wind died down, his dark eyes gradually adjusted to their natural shade and the heat in him also died down to a simmer but it was still there. Closing his hand, the lick of flame nothing more than ash he turned around, seeing for himself that the man behind him was his thought to be dead lover. "Jacob!"

Jacob breathed a sigh of relief, "The Cullen's Harry." Glancing over at Edward he could feel the heat of the glare aimed at the two.

Harry blinked before he scowled, "The Cullen's?" with all that he had he pushed at the shape shifter. "Fuck you Jacob!" without thought the wind died down to a gentle breeze, one that caressed him, urged him to calm but Harry still felt the adrenalin of anger. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you!"

Jacob took a step back and then another, his hands were held out in a gesture of peace, "Now Harry…"

"Oh don't you fucking even dare you brute!" He wanted to swing at the werewolf but Jacob was wise enough to be out of arms length but that didn't stop wind from doing the shoving, stumbling the man, "How could you!"

"I didn't do anything!"

Harry paused and glared. His tone eerily calm, "You didn't do anything?"

"That's right." Fear ate at him; he knew that tone of voice.

"I told you to run Jacob and you and your bloody pride decided to stay."

"I wasn't going to let you fight them on your own, you're mine, I'm not going to see you hurt." Eyebrows rose, the young woman standing by a tree gasped but the two ignored them all.

Harry hissed, Jacob didn't understand but he knew it wasn't good, "You – you man!" wind shoved Jacob even harder, "I saw you dead Jacob Black, dead!" fingers fisted he felt that simmer begin to boil, "Do you have **any** idea just how close I was to loosing what sanity I have left? Do you!"

"I told you before that I can heal, nothing short of a stab in the heart or swing at my neck can kill me… at least I hope."

Teeth gritting, his jaw ached, "You hope?"

"Get used to it Potter, I'm not going to **ever** leave you behind." He wished he had a tree to hide behind but he refused to show any weakness, Harry would likely be able to smell it. While he was the dominant in the relationship he knew that Harry could easily light him like a twig – though the wizard denied it.

"Jacob." The man in question jumped as Harry suddenly appeared right in front of him, Harry needed to look up which really, amused everyone, "If you **EVER** do that to me again I will kill you. If you die, I will bring you back and **THEN** I will kill you. The next time I tell you to run and you don't and you go down I want you to fucking yodel so I know that you're alive because I swear to Merlin I will level this side of the hemisphere flat do you hear me!" Harry finished with the tears he had been suppressing cascading down his face, too upset to wipe them away or to deny them.

Jacob paused, he wanted to say something but seeing his mate cry, well, that tore at him like nothing else. He was supposed to make his mate smile, and if he was to shed a tear it was because of laughing too much, but never like this. Deciding to be the bigger man metaphorically, he nodded his head, "Alright." He found himself squeezed to death, well not really but Harry did have a tight hold of him. "But I won't yodel, I can send out a bird call but no yodeling."

Harry pulled away after a moment, "Where were you hit?" he ran his hand over the warm bare skin of his lovers chest, his fingers trying to find a wound that wasn't there… not even a scar.

With a small smile Jacob took his hand and placed it just beneath his right underarm. "Right here, the skin should be slightly discolored."

"Running a finger along the two inch strip of paleness he promised, "I'll kiss it better later."

"Not that this isn't quite a touching moment…"

Harry blushed lightly and whirled around, horrified. "I'm SO sorry! I thought you were one of the Other's. Are you hurt?" he stared directly at Edward who had spoken, right behind him was a young girl, he didn't feel anything from her so he assumed it was a muggle girl… Bella perhaps?

Edward frowned, "I'm a vampire." As if it was to explain it all.

Harry blinked, "So."

Edward blinked as well, though it wasn't necessary, "I'm immortal."

Now Harry wanted to laugh, only he managed a small smile instead, "I've met a true immortal; your kind is far from being immortal. I only ask if you're alright because you should have the skin around your wrist and angry red."

After the words left his lips he barely noticed the blur that reached the young vampires side as the Sire, Carlisle, took Edward's wrist. "What did you do?"

The rest of the clan surrounded the vampire and Harry couldn't help but feel a bit sorry but considering the glares and one open expression of Hatred he quickly stomped it down, "If he was human he wouldn't have a hand but your kind has fast reflexes." Pause, "I can heal it, it was my fault."

"Of course it was!" snapped Rosalie… Jacob had explained who they all were with very descriptive detail, if he were to be honest, he had seen more beautiful woman. This vampire had nothing on the Veela's he knew. "You're nothing but a filthy magic user!" He would have let it slide, really, but the next comment, well, he wasn't responsible for his reaction. "You and that dog have caused enough trouble as it is! Can't we get rid of them?"

His good mood quickly plummeted, Jacob took a step back, the rush of heat that had returned to a simmer surged forth, refusing to calm itself once again. The calm wind that had ruffled his hair suddenly changed to one that howled and within a blink of an eye the not so beautiful vampire found herself off her feet and forced against the trunk of a tree. The larger of them all charged at Harry at a speed not meant for human eyes but even he found himself up in the air thrashing and growling. One step then another, "Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap every bone in your body, again and again and again?" the vampire struggled from the weight holding her down, the wind clogged her ears, hair whipping around, but she could hear every word through her own rage and growing fear."So cocky, so self assured, just like the Other's."

Jasper frowned, "I feel nothing."

Jacob wouldn't have minded that the vampires were put in their places but if Harry was comparing them to the Other's then he would need to step in. "She's nothing like the others, Harry."

Harry blinked, cocking his head to the side as the heat rose from the very ground and surrounded the struggling vampire. "She wanted to get rid of you."

The other vampire remained quiet and unmoving, Jacob could only assume Harry had trapped them in some way – he would not feel any sort of pleasure… oh who was he kidding, he enjoyed it. "She wanted us to leave, I told you about the Pact between us." Nothing, "That Malfoy friend of yours you talk about, she's just like him, only the not breathing kind."

The wind died down and the heat drifted upwards and his eyes returned to normal, "I'm not making a very good first impression am I?" turning around he made his way to his lover, the Rosalie fell to her knees and snarled, she made to lunge forward and rip the head of the wizard but Edward stopped her and her newly released husband helped as well. "Just so you know," Harry turned on his feet, as he made it to Jacob's side, "I haven't' been a wizard in a long while, I'll never be a wizard, you had best learn to curb your tongue, the wrong person might hear and rip it from your mouth, I'm one of my Master's favored."

Carlisle stepped forward, he was the Sire, it was his responsibility that his clan remained unharmed. When he was told that the werewolf had accepted the invitation for the wedding and wanted to bring along a guest he never considered such a predicament – it didn't help that he felt so intrigued by the boy before him. His thought of course was picked up by his son who looked at him quite oddly. "If you're not a wizard then what are you?"

Harry frowned, "I was told that I was an Elemental but I was also told I'm what you would call a Delcha."

Carlisle's brow crunched in thought, the word sounded oddly familiar but he couldn't… quite… place… it… "Delcha?" he repeated, sounding it out.

"Inabelle!" Jasper blurted out, his eyes wide as he looked at Harry in a whole new light.

"You know her?" Harry smiled warmly.

"Know of her? She's a legend!" in the blink of an eye he was there, right in front of Harry who didn't bother to flinch, "May I?"

"You do know." Handing over his left wrist he felt a gentle cold grip.

"I had the privilege to meet her." Before he could say more he brought Harry's wrist to his mouth and licked at a patch of skin – much to the chest rumbling of Jacob. Pulling away he finished, "She saved me from sure death."

And there it was – a dark intricate weave of a symbol that Harry bore proudly but also in secret. It was the reason why he was still here and why he had left. "You must have been special to her if you knew about my branding." Harry said softly though all heard, except of course Bella who was puzzled, not that was unusual in itself. "Erwin, Grael, Tentu, Hula, Hulio, Polo, Quinlt, Ashd, Forner…" Jasper smiled, it changed his face to something beautiful, less cold and expressionless. "Ah, so you're the ever spoken of Forner."

"The others I guess she has taken on?"

"Some are still around, others long dead but yes, she speaks of them with fondness. As a True Immortal she takes in all the strays with open arms but woe who angers her."

Jacob cleared his throat, "If you wouldn't mind, you're married."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Jacob, do you trust me so little?"

"Not you."

Jasper glared, "I would cut off my own head before I stray from my wife."

"Oh that's so sweet." Harry watched as the branding on his wrist faded from view, "She would be happy to know that you're well and with family. She looks forward to updates, knowing her she would likely arrive and throw a celebration." Peering at said wife of the Vampire, "And she would definitely love to meet your wife."

END of Retardant!

* * *

Pt 1 of the series. This is merely the stepping stone for later…

Please note that future parts will be here in this Doc due to me being lazy and not wanting mini shots spread in my fic section to be swum through.

If you want a question answered quickly them private message me. :p

**PAIRINGS**:

Jacob/Harry (obvious)

Edward/Bella, Emmett/Rosealie, Jasper/Alice, Esme/Carlisle


End file.
